Is it love?
by TVDgirl4
Summary: When the girls have to stay with the orginal boys for spring break what's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Kol POV

'Rise and shine, sleepy heads.' He turned his head slightly to talk over his shoulder whlist keeping one eye on the road ahead of him.

'eurgh, why the hell are we?why was I asleep, Damon what did you do? Damon?' Elena sat up, rubbing the back of her head, as she should have he supposed, he had been a little rough with her in order to get her away from the salvatores quickly.

'Klaus?' A surpirsed second voice joined Elena's as two of them woke from their deep slumber.

'Nope guess again!' He yelled into the back cheeirly, earning him a smack in the back of the chair from what was obviously Bonnie waking up.

'Oh brilliant Kol Mickleson. There is nothing worse than being stuck in a... car? with a Mickleson, unless its you Kol.' Bonnie said scarcastically, clearing pissed off.

'I take that as I compliment.' He retorted.

He kept driving silently as the girls steadily whined in the back of the car, he only had to endure another hour of this, he thought to himself, no more, no less. just an hour. That wouldn't be to hard to do would it?

'OK, you have some serious explaining to do, like right now.' Caroline turned to him, the three of them having decided to ask.

'Ohh I don't owe you anything darling, it is simply something you got yourselves into, I do so hope you didn't already have plans for spring break, they have all been cancelled if we knew about them, any we missed, well it's their bad luck I'm afraid, and yes in answer to just the one question Bonnie we are in a car on the motorway.'

'Why?' She asked , clearly confused he was talking to her and not to the somewhat dumbfounded Caroline next to her.

'Because Bennett, we have some things to work out, us and you 3 that is.'

'US? what did we do?' Elena piped in, clearly getting even more puzzled then the Bennett witch he mused.

'Relax, all in goodtime, for now we have just under 40 mintues left on the road, if you need anything, there is food behind you, and water behind that, but if you are in need of the loo, I suggest you hold on to until we get there, or else you will have to go in the bushes, infront of me, and of course within view of the other 2, seeing as I can't let anyone escape us just yet.'

'Ok, erm thanks for the warning. Can we have some kind of music please? decent music?' Bonnie asked, hopefully.

'No.' As much as he wanted to listen to some music, he was in his brothers car, and there was only the worst music in it.

* * *

40 minutes later, they pulled into a big sweeping driveway, and the girls clambered out at first oppotunity to streach their legs.

unknown to them, as they did so, Kol walked into the house with bags, and left them to gawk at the house for a few mintues.

'Brother, I have brought the girls with me, the salvatores think they went on a girly holiday to someway by the beach for spring break. we are safe from their possible intrusion, not that they would find us anyway.' He grinned.

'Nicely done.' said Klaus emerging from the room next door, listening to Kol's yelling.

* * *

Klaus POV

'Alright, let's go get them.' he added grimly heading to the door, he was fine against old vampires, he was fine against werewolves, but when faced with 3 pissed off teenagers, 2 vampires and a witch that was, he was simply petrified.

'Ladies! Welcome to your home for the next 2 weeks.' He said gesturing at the mansion behind him, with his brothers just coming through the front door at the same time.

'And what' Said Caroline walking up to him confidently, but stopping just short. 'are we doing here?'

'That my dear, is something we are here to discuss now.' He replied looking slightly smug at the thought that Caroline was so typically bold in front of 3 orginals.

'Its quite simple, really.' Said Elejah walking forward towards them easily, his eyes drawn to the brunette in the middle of Caroline and Bonnie, noted Klaus.

'Well?' Said Elena stepping forward with an eyebrow raised expectantly.

'We are here to make piece with you 3.' stated Klaus and simply walked forward until he was right infront of Caroline.

'We have decided, that we want to get to the root of your hatred for us and to make it go away, Mystic falls is our home as well as yours and we have to get along in order for it to work properly.'

'Meaning?' Bonnie asked.

'Meaning' said Kol leaning back against the doorframe,'that you are stuck with us for 2 weeks, weather you like it or not.'


	2. Chapter 2

Kol POV

'So, darlings, lets step inside and osrt out sleeping arrangements, because there are only 4 bedrooms, and you can only fit 2 in a room.' He grinned cheekily before staring back indoors.

'Fine,' he heard Caroline grumble, 'but we are so not rooming with any of you.'

He turned round and looked at her. 'We'll see' was all he said, keeping his tone mysterious, he saw alarm rise in the blondes eyes and turned away satisfied.

* * *

None one POV

Once they all stood in the hallway of the spacious house, the guys turned to face the girls, who where staring at them, their arms crossed looking throughly unimpressed.

'Well?' Bonnie looked at them expectantly.

'Well, pick whose going in what room, just be aware that oneof you is rooming with one of us at least.' Klaus stepped forward, secretly hoping it was Caroline rooming with him.

'What happens if you three sleep two in one room and one on the couch and we'll have our own rooms?' ask Elena, annoyed at the guys for kidnapping them in the first place.

'It doesnt work like that sweetheart, wither you pick someone to room with one of us, or all of you will room with one of us.' Klaus stepped forward, clearly starting to lose his temper.

'ok well then I'll...' Bonnie trailed off as Kol ran at her, and took her upstairs to his room.

'What the-? hey!' Bonnie stared at him as he put her down.

'I assumed you would sacrifice for your friends, and thus I'm going to be that annoying roomate of yours for the next two weeks.' Kol smirked at her.

'Whatever, just keep to the bed, I'd rather sleep on the floor than near a male, stupid vampire.' Bonnie said sighing before looking around.

As she did so Kol came up behind her, grabbed her arm and spun her around.

'And why are you so against male vampires Miss Bennett?' Kol asked her, honestly curious to hear the answer.

'Because I'm always caught up in their stupid crap and-' Bonnie found herself flustered, and unable to breath near the annoying vampire, he was to colse for her to breath without smelling him.

'And you're the only one who some how seems to get urt at the end of it all everytime?' Kol guessed the ending, but from what he knew from his brothers, it wasn't too far off.

'Yes.' Bonnie finally breathed out, relieved that it seemed like someone finally understood.

'Ah, well I can help you change your mind if you'd like...' Kol trailed off, letting her know what he meant simply by the first half of the sentence.

'Compulsion?' She asked,wanting to double check his meaning, as you never knew what the orginial brothers meant, they always put an alternate meaning behind what they said.

'Yes.' Kol took a step back and allowed her some room to breathe.

* * *

BACK DOWNSTAIRS

'Bonnie!' Caroline yelled as she went to race after Kol and her friend.

'Enough. Caroline please, she is perfectly safe love.' Klaus stood infront of the previously clear staircase.

'Kol probably just assumed your witch was going to volentueer to room, and so Kol, being the one who asked to share with her in the first place, took her upstairs to show her the room and let her get to grips with everything.' Elejah calmly said walking up to Elena who was ow standing on her own opposite him.

'Now ladies, let's think this through, with Bonnie and Kol rooming together, you are both able to share a room between the two of you, unless you want to stay with us as well?' Klaus asked, somewhat hopeful for Caroline to change her mind and to share with him.

'Although please be aware, we are expecting Rebeckah to show up at some point and she'll want that room, so both of you will hvae to share with us at some point, unless you particually want to sleep on a couch down here.

'I'll take my chances.' muttered Elena.

'Show us the room please?' Caroline asked Klaus as he was standing directly infront of her.

'This way m'dear.' Klaus said, as he turned and started up the stairs.

As Caroline and Elena made way to follow, Elejah sighed and follwed at the end so they didn't get lost, this was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

BACK IN KOL'S ROOM

'Well?' Kol promted Bonnie, he had gone to sort though the things in his wardobe as he waited for her to give her reply to compulsion or not, it would be an easy thing to do on her, simply take the fear away, he mused to himself.

Bonnie sighed from the otherside of the room.

'I don't want you to compel me Kol, the one time Damon did it, I got nightmares for months after!'

'So you are afraid of vampires?' he asked, trying to get the bottom of why she was so different around them.

'Not all vampires, just the bad ones, I like the good ones, like Caroline and 'Lena.'

'And which one am I?' Kol asked, curious if she thought him bad like Klaus or good like Elejah.

'I haven't decided yet.' She simply stated, like it was obvious in the first place.

'Well maybe you'll make up your mind in the next few days, as for now, we have some shopping to do, seeing as you can't just live in that outfit for the next few on.'

'What about the others?' Bonnie asked as she made to leave the room just behind Kol.

Kol cocked his head to one side and listened.

'They are currently being shown the room they are staying in.' Kol looked please with himself. 'we'll meet up with them later, but for now let's focus on you.'

'o-okay.' Bonnie stammered slightly, not used to having the attention on her rather than Elena or Caroline for a change.


	3. Chapter 3

'Kol! Kol! Wait up!' Bonnie yelled at Kol as he practically ran at a very fast human pace down the shopping alley.

'Yes?' He stopped and turned round, amused at Bonnie, who was now gasping for breath as she caught him up.

'Where are we going?'

'Shopping.' He replied simply, turning back around and started walking again, but this time at a slower pace so that Bonnie could keep up.

* * *

BACK AT THE HOUSE

'Oh. My. God. was the first 3 words that came to mind as Rebekah walked into the house, with Matt following behind her.

'Sister? What are you doing here? we weren't expecting you until next week?' Elejah came down the stairs to see his sister and her new boy-toy in the middle of the hall.

'Plans changed brother, I couldn't stay in that insufferable down for a week of spring break, far to boring so I brought Matt out here ith me to get away for the two weeks, but clearly half the party is here with you, Klaus and Kol all being here, and I suspect you have brought Vampire Barbie here with that doppelganger bitch and probably the witch to.'

'No need to be rude.' Caroline came down the stairs behind Elejah with Elena right on her heels.

'Oh great. I was right.' Rebekah said scarcastically.

'Lucky you.' Caroline retored.

'Ladies, please, can't we be more civil?' asked Klaus appearing from the living room, 'Oh and as Rebekah's here, you girls will have to share with us guys after all, take your pick.' Klaus added cheerily, leaning against the door frame waiting for them to pick.

'I'll go with Elejah.' Elena said as Caroline started to open her mouth.

'Fine. Klaus. I'll go with you, but don't take this as ANY type of invitation other than sleeping in the same room as me.' Caroline looked furious, and Klaus had to admit she looked even cuter like that.

'So?' Elejah said, searching for something to break the uneasy silence that was settling over them.

'Shopping for clothes?' Elena suggested, catching on to what Elejah was trying to do.

'Yes, let's. Whlist Rebekah and her...friend get settled.' Klaus said, walking towards the front door. 'See you later little sister!' he called over his shoulder.

* * *

'Oh my god Kol! How many more shops are you going to drag me to? I think we got enought stuff about 6 shops ago!' Bonnie whinned after Kol, her arms aching from the pressure of the bags she was carrying.

'Oh we are done now, I'm looking for a certain ice cream parlour, I want to try ice cream.'

'You have NEVER had ice cream?!' Bonnie looked at him disbelieving.

'I've been in a coffin for the last hundred years Bonnie, I haven't had any time to try it.' Kol reminded her.

'But still, no ice cream?' That unbelievable!'

'Believe what you want beautiful, I'm just looking for somewhere to eat it' Kol said casually to her, wavng his hand in what he thought was her general direction. When he got no reply he looked around for her.

'Bonnie?' He called, he couldn't believe he'd lost her!

'I'm over here! She called, having found an ice cream paylour on the other side of the street to him.

'Ah.' He said walking over.

'Do you know what flavour you want?' She asked looking at the menu.

'I haven't a clue, why don't you pick for me?' Kol asked her, curious to know what she would pick for him.

Bonnie bit her lip. 'hmm...Ok.' She shurgged.

She walked up to the cunter, having dropped her bags by the table she and Kol had sat down at. Kol watched her go and wondered what it would take to win her over in the next fortnight.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm really sorry guys, but I can't run two longterm stories at once right now, its to much work on top of my coursework, and other extra activites. **_

_**I'm going to have to stop this story where it is, and continue with my first one abducted instead as that one is proving more popular and easier for me to keep going with as the grounds are already established for it.**_

_**Very sorry! I might start it again later in 2013 but for now I can't keep up.**_

_**hope everyone has a happy new year and had a good christmas.**_

_**TVDgirl4**_


End file.
